Dr Lion
by Lion warrior
Summary: An unknown stranger and wife come to the valley of peace to settle down and make a new life. However they don't do this without running into their first fast friend, Po. Although wanting to help, Po suddenly realizes that these people are in it to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Lion

**Don't Own Kung Fu Panda. In fact, I don't even own this kind of idea. This idea rightly belongs to the Youtuber 001 who's therapy sessions with 'My Little Pony' characters inspired me to do the same. I will not be using Dr. Wolf, however, but my own character named Dr. Lion. The advice, of course, will be from my observation of the characters. For the sake of consistency (I'll explain later), I'll try to use the personalities seen in the movies of Kung Fu Panda, rather than the series. **

* * *

The sun started to shine brightly over the peaceful Valley of Peace. The grass outside the small village of the Jade Palace mountain swayed gently in the breeze of the summer sun. Summer was a good time to move into the village. The Valley had a tendency of becoming trapped by the snow around the mountain range. A small duck was traveling with a two wagon caravan with him in the front. He had become quite fond of his traveling friend, who had brought his wife and a small set of possessions with him along the journey. The duck's name was Ahmed. The two of them had traveled from western China and decided to start a new life in the Valley of Peace. "We're finally here, friend," Said Ahmed excitedly. His more reserved friend looked from behind the wagon of his duck friend. He saw the small quaint little village before smiling at the new opportunities for his wife and for himself.

"Leah," he called his wife in the covered wagon, "We're finally here." A shy young female look from inside and smiled along with her husband. He smiled as he pulled his wagon to the side of Ahmed. "Thank you so much, Ahmed. I wish I could repay you someway," He sighed. The duck laughed at his counterpart.

"You and your gratitude. I've told you before, what you've done for me, my feline friend is much more than anyone could ask for. Don't burden yourself with payment." The feline sighed as he smiled, walking into the village. "I have to warn you as I did before. This place has not always been the safest."

"It's fine," said the shy voice of the female feline in the covered wagon, "Where we were was dangerous. It's something we've been okay with."

"I also don't know how I'll be of any help here," sighed the male feline. Ahmed parked his wagon, standing up on his wagon to pat the feline on the back since he was very tall.

"Ali Lion, you have got to stop worrying about these things. The opportunity will arrive," Ahmed smiled at the male lion as he got off of his wagon and started waddling to the house for them. "Here we are, you're new home."

"It will be a great place for my fabrics," Leah smiled, spying the place with potential. "Thank you, Ahmed. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Oh think nothing of it, my dear," Ahmed bowed humbly. "I would have given you this and more if I could." The lioness smiled as Ali stood next to her. "What will you two do?" Ali thought about it.

"I think I'll change my name. That's the first thing. I don't think people here will be able to understand a person named Ali," The lion said, noticing the culture around here. Ahmed thought about the lion's words and then had an idea.

"How about, Lion. Just Lion. People here do it all the time, like the Masters of the Jade Palace up there," The duck pointed to the top of the mountain. While Leah and Lion looked up, Ahmed noticed the glances and stares from the passers-by on the street. "I do hope you'll find a way to fit in. This village does have a way to... outcast people who look different," Ahmed sighed. Leah looked down and saw a small bunny boy, giving her a red flower and then running away giggling. She smiled.

"I think we'll get used to it," Lion smiled as he bent down to Ahmed's height and hugged the duck. "Thank you so much, Ahmed."

"It has been my pleasure. And don't be strangers. Stop by my workshop if you need me. I'm just on the outskirts of this place," The duck replied with a smile as he took his wagon and went away, waving the two a goodbye. Lion took a great sigh, but his wife didn't know what kind of sigh it was.

"Are you okay, Ali?"

"Lion," The feline replied with a smile. "I think I like the new name Lion." Leah smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then Lion it is," Leah kindly smiled as she started taking some of the cloths from the wagon and setting up the house. "You're still worried about work, aren't you?"

"I have to find some way of providing. You can't be the only person to help sustain us," Lion answered, lifting the heavy chest from the wagon. Leah thought to herself.

"Maybe you could be some kind of consultant. You do have a knack for listening," She proposed. Lion sighed as he sat on the chest that he just put into the house.

"People don't get paid well for just listening," He replied. Leah huffed cutely as she stormed up to him and glared down at him.

"Listen, mister. I don't want to hear that self-doubting attitude out of you. You're more than capable of getting a job and providing for us. You've always found a way before. So stop doubting yourself," She said sternly, yet in such a cute manner that Lion simply smiled as he stood up and gently kissed her.

"This why I love you so much," Lion smiled. Pretty soon, the couple was all moved in. Lion and Leah looked at the house again from the front. The green fabric hung from the upper level of the house to the doorway. Several multi-color clothes decorated the back. Lion held Leah close to himself. Then his stomach growled loudly. "I guess it's time for dinner," Lion chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Leah rolled her eyes with a smile as the two of them looked around to find a place to eat. They went to a small shop where the smell of noodles was in the air. "Mmmm, sweet heaven," Lion drooled a bit.

"Al- Lion," Leah corrected herself, "Try not to make other people think we're about to eat them." She said this because she noted a pig behind them whispering. Lion and Leah sat down and soon a goose came up to them.

"Welcome to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, what can I get for you," Mr. Ping asked, ready to jot down their order.

"Um... I guess we'll have the noodle soup," Lion said, noticing the menu was very short of options. Soon, the food was given to them and the two started eating. "Mmmm, this is amazing!"

"Hehe, let me get something on your face," Leah cutely smiled, wiping his face of the stray noodle.

"Thank you, dear," Lion smiled back. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from outside the shop as three bandit boars walked in, swords drawn. "Uh oh," Lion muttered as he and Leah started to get up.

"Just one moment," said the boar leader, thrusting the sword into Lion's personal space. "You look like a newbie. Give us all of your money." Lion sighed looking down at Leah who nodded.

"Very well," Lion said, about to reach back. Suddenly, he grabbed the bandit's hand, wrestled the sword out as quick as a flash and knocked the bandit out with the blunt end of the sword, knocking him out. "Who's next?" The three boars looked at each other, then the left one charged towards Lion. He was stopped by a kick to the face from the lioness. She quickly picked up his sword and stood her stance.

"And you thought our lives here would be boring," Leah smirked as the Lion shook his head with a smirk. The two lions rushed the two other bandits, kicking them out of the shop. The bandits scampered away in fear as Lion sheathed the sword he got into his dark red belt that held up his dark black baggy pants. The frightened customers of the shop started clapping as a group of bunny children hugged the two lions.

"Oh, thank you," Lion chuckled, not used to this many bunnies and ducklings hugging him.

"Thank you so much for saving my shop," Said Mr. Ping, but his thanks quickly became a suspicious gaze. "Do I have to pay for protection from you or-"

"No, no, no. We just moved in and we didn't want anyone to get hurt," Leah shyly replied.

"Hmm, my son would normally protect the shop, but he's-"

"That was awesome!" said a familiar sounding voice. Mr. Ping smiled as he looked behind the two lions.

"Ah, there's he is. Where were you Mr. Bigshot! My shop was nearly robbed AGAIN!"

"Sorry, dad," Apologized the panda. Lion and Leah looked at each other in confusion. Son? "I was going to come, but then you two started fighting those bandits off and it was awesome! I've never seen that kind of fighting before."

"It's kind of a survivalist tactic," Lion replied as Leah moved closer to her husband.

"Hmph! What's the point of having the Dragon Warrior be your son if he can't even protect your shop," Mr. Ping fussed.

"I'm sorry, dad," Po sighed.

"Dragon Warrior?" Lion asked, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure of officially meeting you. I'm... Lion. And this is my wife, Leah. And you are-"

"Oh, I'm Po! I'm also the Dragon Warrior if you didn't know," Po rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"Oh, we've heard legends about you, but I never thought I would see you face to face," Lion smiled. "We're new here and I'm actually trying to find work around here."

"I can always use a new helpmate," Mr. Ping quacked.

"I um... don't cook well," Lion nervously said as Leah smiled, knowingly. Po thought about it.

"Hmm, are you a former assassin, villain, or serial killer," Po asked bluntly. Lion's eyes widened in shock and confusion while his wife simply giggled.

"Um... no?"

"Well, before you came here, what was your job back in your old village?" Po asked. Lion rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um... well, people paid me to... listen to them," Lion said shyly.

"Wait, you get paid to do that!? Awesome!" Po exclaimed. "But I think I can get you some work in the Jade Palace if you're willing to hike up the stairs," He said pointing over to the high mountain. He looked at his wife behind him, who only smiled.

"You wanted a job, now you got it. I know you'll be great at this, just like you were your last one," Leah smiled. Lion nodded, kissing her forehead again.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Awesome! I'll show you around! And on the way, you tell me all of the cool stuff you did before you came here," Po excitedly replied. Lion nervously laughed, following the panda as Leah just smiled.

"That lion will change things around here," Mr. Ping almost ominously mentioned to the wife. "I just know it."

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that," Leah smiled.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Walk

**For those wondering why I'm trying to stray away from the personalities of the series is because there is a discontinuity between the characters in the movies versus the series. For example, while Po is young, he is in no ways completely immature, just loveably awkward. He can handle serious situations without making a joke or anything as is evident in the movies. Furthermore, while Tigress is stern and serious most of the time, she can loosen up and can understand Po's problems even if they seem insignificant or obvious as was evident in KFP 2 and the Secret of the Scrolls when Po lost his dol- I mean action figures. **

* * *

The panda went on yammering about how awesome the lion was. Lion simply rubbed the back of his head as they finally got to the start of the stairs. "Soooooo, what was your life like before you came here, Mr. Lion?"

"Just Lion is fine. Well, I was actually a servant of a high official in my previous village, which was near the Arabian Sea," Lion sighed as they were climbing the stairs, "I was very young, but my father taught me all the ways I needed to survive before selling me off to serve under the official."

"YOU WERE A SLAVE!?"

"Well, in terminology, yes, but my... master as you say was very kind and generous to me. After he saw my skills with protecting him, he wanted me to protect a more valuable artifact than his own life." Lion sighed with a smile. "He wanted me to protect his daughter. So I was the personal bodyguard of the official's daughter. But... as time went on, I noticed that his daughter wanted more out of life than just being a helpless caged bird. She and I talked and talked and I guess through that she learned that she was wanting an independent lifestyle, one where she could feel accomplished by the things she made and did."

"Wow, what did her dad say about it?" Po asked.

"Well, I told him in a very careful way, and he seemed to understand his daughter's desire. So... and I don't understand why he did this, he gave her to me as a bride and I was to go out of the village and help her work for a living. I was about 16 at the time. We were just outside the village so that he could keep an eye on her." Suddenly, things started to piece together in Po's mind.

"Waaaaait, Leah is-"

"Yes, Po," Lion laughed, "Leah is that same daughter of the official."

"Wow, so what happened? I mean, you're not near the Arabian sea anymore," Po asked. Lion sighed.

"Leah's father died one day from an illness. We both decided to move away. We moved all the way to Western China, where I had the opportunity to explore another way of helping people; by listening to them. I became the local consultant of the village leader. In fact, he's the one that helped us get here," Lion replied, referring to Ahmed.

"Wow! That's amazing."

"Well, that's my life," Lion sighed as they rested halfway up the stairs. "Phew, now, what about you? I've heard so many things about the Dragon Warrior, but what about you, Po? Who are you?"

"HA!" Po huffed with a roll of his eyes. "That's the question of my life," Po sighed as he sat down on one of the steps. Lion's head tilted to the side a bit. "It's nothing, really. It's just... it feels like trying to figure out who I am is all the Dragon Warrior title is about! First, I learn I'm a Kung fu master. Then, I learn I'm a panda who lost his mother to a crazed emotional peacock. Next, I meet my real panda dad and... I'm sorry, I'm blabbering."

"No, no, no. Po, this is what I do for a living. Listening. Just tell me what's on your mind," Lion said patiently, "And I promise not to tell anyone or anything about it."

"Really?"

"Confidentiality is a priority when discussing these things," Lion replied.

"Well," Po paused for a moment, "When I a kid, my dad, the goose, adopted me from a radish cart that was brought to his workshop."

"He... found you in a radish cart?"

"Yeah, my panda mom and dad's village was under attack by Shen. When my mom was running, she placed me in a radish cart to hide me from his wolves. She... she didn't make it out, though," Po sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it is to lose the ones you love," Lion empathetically replied, "So Mr. Ping raised you up in his noodle shop?"

"Yeah, and for the most part, it was fine... until...I guess the whole... 'trying to figure out who I am' thing started around when the Furious Five were fighting off Boar."

"And that journey has been hard for you?" Lion asked.

"Hard? An ever-growing, uphill, no weapon on your side kind of battle in my life," Po groaned, "I've been trying to figure out what and who I am since then! Even when I'm Dragon Warrior!"

"I can see how that can be trying, but have you been able to see any fruits of your labor?"

"Huh?"

"Are there any good things that have come from you learning more about yourself?" The lion reworded.

"Well, yeah," Po struggled to say, "I mean, I did figure out who I was AND master Chi and inner peace _because_ I was figuring out who I was... but it's like every time I learn something about myself, some kind of villain or disaster is attached to it!"

"Oh wow," Lion said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah."

"I imagine that it was also this difficult when you were first chosen to be Dragon Warrior?" Lion guessed. Po sighed again as he leaned his weight against the rock behind him.

"That was a different problem by itself. When I first came here, it was to see Master Oogway pick the Dragon Warrior. I was so excited, I wanted to get up there as fast as I could," Po said, chuckling a bit at the memory, "But my dad wanted me to bring the noodle cart with me. So I did for a moment, but then I decided to ditch it and rush up the steps. But the doors closed as I got there. Then, after I tried every way to get inside and see the awesomeness that was happening just beyond that door, I finally strapped some fireworks to a chair and tried to shoot myself over the wall."

"Oh... uum... that was... honestly very excessive," Lion struggled to say, not knowing how to phrase it or how the panda was still alive.

"And I managed to bumble my way right in front of the Furious Five while Oogway was picking the Dragon Warrior. I turned and he was pointing at me!"

"That must have been exciting. And I'm sure the Furious Five and Master Shifu, is it? Were happy to have you?" Po huffed again, almost mockingly as he stood up and looked up at the Jade Palace from their spot. "Po?"

"They hated me. I managed to accidentally fall right in front of Oogway as he's picking the Dragon Warrior and he chooses me. How would feel if someone just stumbled their way into something you've been working your entire _life_ for? The Furious Five and Shifu hated me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"They didn't believe I was the Dragon Warrior until I defeated Tai-Lung," Po sighed, sitting back down on the rock.

"And I'm sure they made amends to the way they were treating you?" Lion asked.

"Well yeah, I didn't take what they said to heart. It was just... the same thing I was telling myself _before_ I came here." Po sighed. He suddenly shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't want this to be a sob story. I just-"

"Po, even though a story may have some sad or depressing parts, it's our story. Just tell me what happened," Lion replied in a caring manner.

"Well, the Furious Five and Master Shifu soon became one of my best friends. And I really do like them. They're absolutely awesome!"

"And what about you?" Lion asked.

"Me?"

"Are you awesome in your own eyes?" Lion asked.

"I... I guess. Sometimes I'm worried that it will go to my head if I think about how awesome I am. That's why I don't often wonder who I am since it seems selfish," Po replied. Lion smiled.

"Po, there is nothing selfish about figuring out who you are. It's actually quite admirable," The lion replied.

"It is?"

"Yes, when we learn more about ourselves, our likes, dislikes, personality, and uniqueness, it helps build our self-awareness. But to me, and correct me if I'm wrong, it seems like you're overwhelmed by the numerous things that you could do, even as Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, it's like every time I think I know who I am, there's some new thing that comes that tells me I'm something different. For a while, I didn't know if I was the Dragon Warrior, or a teacher, or even a panda," Po exclaimed in frustration. Lion laughed humorously.

"Well, you seem like a panda to me," Lion replied, "But I think I understand what you're going through. When I first came here, my first thought was figuring out how to help my wife with her business and how to help provide for our household. I do good work as a bodyguard, but I'm also a good listener. So what do I do?"

"Yeah, what did you do?"

"I did both?"

"Huh?"

"Po, how many sides are there to a ball?" Lion asked to which Po rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, not another riddle."

"My apologies. How about this? How many pieces of fur are on your body?"

"A lot?"

"Right, are all of them the same?"

"No, they're in different places of my body." Po replied, confused.

"Just like there are many sides to a ball or many strains of fur on a person's body, there are many different things that surely do influence you, but what makes you is you. As Po, not the Dragon Warrior, you're a good friend, a knowledgeable person in Kung Fu, a cook, a musician, a warrior, a teacher, **_and_** so much more that we don't even know yet. You play different characters, but you're still one actor."

"I... I think I get what you mean," Po struggled to say, scratching the back of his head. "But what do I do about it? I mean, how many sides ARE on a ball?"

"Well, try the sides," Lion proposed, "Don't be overwhelmed by the number of things you could do. Just enjoy the new things you're discovering about yourself."

"Hm, don't worry about the past or future, but enjoy the present," Po said, rephrasing what Oogway said to him.

"Exactly."

"So I should just try to enjoy learning more about myself and try new things?"

"While enjoying the company and relationship of others, yes," Lion replied, "But there's time for more discussion afterwards. I think I have enough energy in me to go up the rest of the stairs."

"Oh yeah! You have to meet Master Shifu first," Po replied excitedly, "He's a bit... tense."

"I'm sure he and I will be fine," Lion smiled.

**Continued...**


	3. Trying to Satisfy

Trying to Satisfy

* * *

"And you say that he's a good assistant?" Shifu asked the panda. The bear nodded. Shifu looked up at the lion, stroking his beard as he walked around him. Lion, along with is black pants and red belt, was wearing an gray open flower designed vest with a white undergarment from having his chest exposed.

"I understand the... um... the rush of asking for something like this, but I am willing to work here if you want me," Lion replied. Shifu's face didn't give any sign of approval or judgment. He simply looked at Po and asked,

"And what makes you want _this _particular person to be a servant here, Po?" The panda seemed nervous.

"Well, he does know how to fight, and he helped defend my dad's shop from bandits just now, so he can hold his own in a fight. Plus, he just got here," Po argued. Shifu was silent for a moment as he examined the lion all over. "Plus," Po said a bit more seriously than Shifu had ever heard him, "He's a really good... um... what was the word you used?"

"Consultant."

"Yeah, that," Po replied. This seemed to get a reaction from the red panda as he came to the front of the lion and gave a small formal smile.

"Well, then, I think he'll do nicely here. I hope you'll be okay. Normally we only want birds here since the mountain is so high up. But if you're willing to hike it each morning-"

"I'll do my best," Lion dutifully said.

"Very well, Zeng will help you get acquainted with your duties," Shifu replied, glancing over the lion one last time and then dismissing himself. Po jumped up in celebration.

"Alright! You're in! Though, I know those stairs will be a pain the first year," Po sighed, knowing that _he_ didn't get used to the stairs until... well... never. Lion smiled.

"It's okay. It certainly pays much more than just a being your bodyguard," He replied. "By the way, why were you so animated about me getting this job?" Po chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you and wife just came to the village and... I know what's it's like to be in a strange place where you don't have many friends," Po replied.

"Oh, is it something you would like to talk about?" Lion asked. Po smiled.

"Maybe later, right now, I think you need to talk to Zeng. He's the nervous black duck waddling around," Po said, pointing in the direction where Zeng generally was. Lion nodded and left the panda in peace.

Po walked out from the Hall of Heroes and out into the courtyard of the Training Hall. He spotted a ball and a flat board used to balance. "Hmm." He pondered something as he took the board and tried squishing the ball a bit. He rolled it around as if he were trying to figure out some puzzle. "A ball... has many sides, but it's still what it is... a ball," He slowly spoke out loud. "And... though I have many hats or titles, I'm still... me." He looked at the ball again. "But there are some sides I don't know about. So let's go have some fun with it," Po excitedly exclaimed as he grew a big smile on his face and walked away from the board and ball.

* * *

Zeng was fussing around the stacks of scrolls, trying in vain to find a way to sort them all. "Ahh, I'll be at this for weeks!" Exclaimed the duck. Lion quietly walked into the room Zeng was in.

"Excuse me?"

"AHH!" Zeng jumped, dropping the scrolls he had.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Master Shifu just hired me as your assistant and-"

"Oh great! Now Master Shifu is replacing me!" Zeng exclaimed, waddling around in fear. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

"Mr. ZENG!" Lion roared out, snapping the duck to attention. The feline sat down, crisscrossing his legs. Now he was eye level with the duck. "I'm sure that Master Shifu would never replace you if you're working so hard."

"I try!" Zeng exclaimed. "But these things are so much AIII III just can't-"

"Mr. Zeng?" Lion said, calling the bird's attention. "Just take a deep long breath." The duck slowly did so. "Now, why are you so worried about being replaced, Mr. Zeng?"

"Just Zeng is fine. I don't know. Being the main servant of the Jade Palace has its perks. But then since the job only really requires a bird do it... what makes me different from all the rest?" Zeng replied, looking at the reflective floor. "There are a lot of people who could do this job much better than I could. Heck, Master Crane could do it better. But for me, I'm just a bundle of nerves waiting to faint."

"And why are you so stressed?"

"It's the job! I constantly have to make sure that everything is in the exact place that the Furious Five and Master Shifu need them to be. There are other servants, but they go and come! I have to fight to keep this position as head servant!"

"And is it worth the stress?" Lion asked. Zeng was silent for a moment.

"Well, no," Zeng replied slowly. "My wife and I... well, _she_ fights me about this some times. 'You're always stressed and you never have time for me' she always says. I know she's right, but I have to work in order to put food on the table!"

"Hmm, what exactly about the job is stressful?" Lion asked.

"Everything has to be in a particular place. If I could convince the masters to change up the organization of things, I could work a little smarter than harder," Zeng grumbled.

"And why don't you?"

"They would never say yes!"

"And you know this for sure?" Lion asked. The duck was silent in indecision. "Zeng, as admirable as it is that you're working hard to feed your family, you must realize that to your family YOU are the indispensable thing. In the end, you will have to retire at some point and leave this whole thing to another person. You must learn what is truly valuable to yourself and your wife."

"Huh," Zeng replied.

"Why are you the ONLY servant, though? Aren't there others you can rely on?" Lion asked.

"Yes, but I do all of the sorting and organizing. The others are mainly needed for Shifu's disposable, so they only need to help during training sessions, events, or other important occasions," Zeng answered with a grunt.

"Maybe it's time that they give you a hand? Er... wing? You are the _main_ servant," Lion explained. Zeng thought about it for a while.

"You know, you're right," Zeng finally replied, but then he sighed. "But that's a problem for tomorrow. I have to figure out how to sort these scrolls now!"

"Why don't I do this and you go to do other things. We'll split the work."

"Really? Okay, just remember they have to be..." Zeng paused as he reconsidered his words. "You know what?" He went over, grabbed a crate and scribbled, 'Return Pile' on the crate. "They hired me to put this place in order. I'm going to put it in order the way that it's supposed to be."

"Well, if it makes you less stress, however, I would never condone overstepping your authority," Lion cautioned.

"I know, but you're right. It's time I start prioritizing." Zeng smiled as he waddled out while Lion worked to getting the scrolls organized.

* * *

Tigress was meditating in a secluded section of the Jade Palace. It was a small little cliff, having one tree much like the Peach Tree, but this was a place that she only knew. Well, kind of. "Hey, Tigress," Po greeted. Tigress's eyes widened as she turned her head around. How did he know about this place?

"Po! What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, I just want to try meditating with you," Po said very plainly.

"No, I mean... wait, you wanted to meditate?" Tigress looked at him suspiciously. Po nodded. "Why?"

"Well, it's something that I've never... wholeheartedly tried before... and I was hoping you could teach me," Po said. Tigress's eyebrow rose as she continued to stare at the panda. "I mean, if you would rather be alone, I can-"

"What are you _really_ after Po?" Tigress asked, knowing there had to be some kind of catch. Po sighed.

"Look, I know that this is very out of the blue for me, but... I would like to at least try," Po answered. Tigress looked at him for a moment and then decided to play along. She patted the ground beside her. As Po crossed his legs and sat down, he added, "Also, we have a new servant at the Jade Palace, so don't be surprised if you see a lion walking around."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tigress sighed.

"So... what's the point of this?"

"The _point_ is to focus your mind on one solitary thing. Don't be distracted by anything around you. Just focusing on your breathing," Tigress replied, breathing in and out. Po tried it too but seemed restless as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Po?"

"Ah, sorry. It's just that... when I'm alone I often think about a lot," Po replied, "It's hard to try and reign in my thoughts."

"Well don't," Tigress replied. She looked up at the clouds. "Just think of those thoughts as clouds passing by. Don't worry about your thoughts coming and going. Just focus on breathing." Po nodded as he stared at the sea of the forest below them. His vision seemed to concentrate on one fixed point. "Breathe." Po did so. Tigress was actually impressed. He seemed completely relaxed and calm. She could see the tension in his shoulders relax, his hands started to loosen up, and his normal all-around bounciness started to ebb away. "Very good," Tigress said gently. "Just keep breathing and remain fixated on that one thing you're thinking about." It was about three or five minutes before Tigress saw a change in the panda's features. He suddenly inhaled sharply yet softly, removed his focus from the point he was looking at to the horizon, and then shook his head. "Po? What's wrong?" The panda turned to the tiger, his mouth opening trying to say something. Then, he seemed to relax and smile his warm comforting smile.

"Nothing, just a... weird thought came into my head and... messed up my focus," Po replied. Tigress's gaze was still on the panda as she said.

"It happens to the best of us, but you did very well for someone who's so... energetic," Tigress smirked. Po chuckled as he stood up. "You're going?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see if Lion, um... the new servant is feeling cozy," Po replied, "See you." She looked back and saw him leave, still wondering what that thought was that made him lose his focus in that way.

**Continued...**


	4. A New Leaf

A New Leaf

* * *

The lion soon had an order to the scrolls, placing them in the correct slot and bins as Zeng came in and out periodically to help. "Thank you so much, Mr. Lion."

"Just Lion will be fine," Lion replied with a smile as he placed the last scroll in, "And I'm glad to help."

"I talked with Master Shifu. He's okay with me using some of the 'event servants' for regular chores. I'll soon have this place running like clockwork," Zeng replied.

"Have you figured out how you'll organize them?" Lion asked.

"I was actually hoping you would help me with that since you've already shown you can organize pretty well," Zeng said, pointing to the neatly stacked scrolls around.

"Thank you, although, I wish I wasn't working so far away from my wife," Lion sighed, remembering her.

"I'm sure she's doing fine on her own, but that's something I'm planning for."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Lion asked. Zeng only smirked, which is not something one would see the normally nervous duck doing.

"You'll see." He promised. Just then, Po entered the room with Zeng and Lion. "Dragon Warrior," Zeng bowed calmly. Po noticed this.

"I see you're liking this place already," Po smiled at Lion.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for this opportunity, Dragon Warrior," Lion said respectfully.

"Just Po will do," Po sighed, rather irritated by the title. "The same goes to you, Zeng."

"Of course, Dr- I mean Po," Zeng said, leaving the room.

"So, I've been trying to do the thing you were telling me to do," Po said.

"Ah yes, please remind me what it was. I usually write what I say down, but... I don't have the means to do that."

"About the ball having many sides."

"AH! That!"

"Well, I've been doing that and it's turning out to be great! I picked up a lot of things from Tigress, Crane, and Monkey about training and writing just in the few hours. And I'm really starting to like their company, instead of always being a geek around them," Po chuckled.

"Hmm, if we had a more private room and a place of my own, we could talk much more about these things," Lion thought out loud. "But for now, if you'll excuse me, I have other servant duties to do."

"Oh I understand," Po said as Lion walked out. "Hmmm." Po thought quietly to himself. "A more private place." He went over to Zeng, who was doing an inventory of the food, which he had to do every time Po ate.

"Oh, Po. What is it?" Zeng asked calmly, instead of being jumpy all the time.

"Nothing, I noticed that you were very calm when I came in. Any reason why?"

"Well, Lion and I talked and-"

"Okay, I got it," Po interrupted, chuckling a bit. "I know how Lion is helpful. Which is why I'm actually wanting to talk to you." While the two of them talked, Lion was in the hall sweeping away when all of a sudden a small pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Guess who?" Lion laughed as he turned around and saw his wife with a small basket of treats.

"Hehe, you always have a way of surprising me," Lion smiled as he kissed her. "What's this?"

"Well, it's around your lunch break. You can't be very helpful on an empty stomach," Leah smiled as she showed the basket with food and treats. Lion was a little curious.

"How did you get up the stairs?" Lion asked.

"Oh, you know I'm used to terrain like this," Leah waved off, but the lion could see his wife's legs were a bit shaky. She nearly fell when she moved one foot in front of the other, but Lion caught her. "Hehehe."

"Why don't you sit down?" Lion smiled as he lifted her into his arms like a bride and walked out of the Hall of Heroes where he was sweeping. "How did you find me?"

"I talked with the headmaster, Master Shifu. He said that you would be around here," Leah explained. "Where are the other Furious Five?"

"I don't know. I haven't met or seen them yet," Lion replied, eating on the steps of the Jade Palace. "Mmm, you're cooking is amazing. How is work?"

"Actually, after that incident with the kitchen, people have been coming into the shop for the past five hours. I've sold out all of my fabric!" Leah exclaimed. "Now I have to buy more."

"Is it a problem?" Lion asked, noticing the lioness's annoyance.

"Not in the way you would think. I have to wait until I have the fabrics in before I can take the orders, but they normally take a long time. It means I'm doing well, but it's kind of boring to have to wait," Leah cutely huffed, making Lion smile. Unknown to them, the Furious Five were watching the two from the roof of the Jade Palace.

"They seem fine to me," Viper said, slithering over to Tigress. "Why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried," Tigress replied, "I'm just making sure that they are who Po says they are."

"They protected Mr. Ping the moment they got into the village," Monkey commented, "That says something. You have to trust people a little bit more, Tigress." Tigress looked at the simian with an air of annoyance and then back at the lion couple.

"Plus, they look cute together," said a voice.

"AHH!" The Furious Five exclaimed as they turned around to see Po.

"Po? Where did you come from and why are you up here?"

"I figured you guys were going to spy on the two sooner than later," Po smiled at Tigress's annoyed face.

"We're not spying on them," Tigress replied.

"Yes, we are," the rest of them argued. Tigress rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Po rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I get it," Po said, "Just try and get to know them. They're really helpful people." With that, the panda walked off of the roof and jumped down.

"Did... Po just leave you to your suspicions?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, he's the first one to say, 'Tigress, you're being paranoid'!" Mantis remarked. Tigress glared down at the bug but silently agreed that the action Po just did was... unusual even for him.

* * *

The next day was a surprise to everyone who lived in the Jade Palace. Tigress walked down the hall of the barracks and into the kitchen. She was usually the first person to get food before the others. Yet when she got there, for a split moment she thought that Zeng had split himself into five different people because there were five ducks clearing and cleaning the kitchen. One of the ducks saw Master Tigress and gave her her usual plate of breakfast as the five of them finished cleaning and walked out. "Thank... you?" Tigress struggled to say as they left the cleaned kitchen. "Since when did we get more servants?"

That was the question on everyone's mind as they saw thirty servants working the Jade Palace with Zeng in charge of them all. "I see you've taken my advice to new levels," Lion said, looking around at the busy workers.

"I did. The Furious Five were confused at first because they've never seen this many ducks on regular days," Zeng chuckled.

"So, what do you want me to do to?" Lion asked. Before Zeng could say anything, Master Shifu and the Furious Five came into the Hall of Heroes. The lion and duck bowed respectfully.

"Masters," they both said.

"Um... Zeng, it is nice to see that you're putting the servants to good use. I've never seen the Jade Palace so... neat... especially with Po living here," Shifu joked. "Ah, Mr. Lion. I didn't have the time yesterday, but I would like to formally introduce the Furious Five to you. Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Viper, Master Crane, and Master Monkey." Lion bowed to each.

"It is an honor to meet each of you," Lion said.

"So... what is it that you do that's different from the others?" Mantis bluntly asked.

"Well, I-"

"That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about," Zeng interrupted, "Your skills are much more needed down in the village than up here. So, I'm making you head of A.R. of the servants of the Jade Palace."

"A.R.?" Lion asked.

"Animal Resources. You'll be able to do your talent there in peace. Po has already taken some of the servants down to the village to build your office. That way it's closer to home AND private. You can also help me in putting in new servants that come when the old ones retire. But your main job will be um..." He whispered to the lion. "Doing what you do best."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Zeng."

"Um... Zeng, I didn't know you were so... ambitious with your ideas," Shifu said, noticing he was practically taking charge of the Jade Palace servants.

"Well, Lion help me realize that when I was doing these things alone, I was killing myself, which is why I was so anxious all of the time. This way, I'm able to be with my wife more and be less stressed out. AND Lion can help others too, since it's his special talent," The duck smiled. Shifu looked at Lion with an even face as Lion nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Lion. It seems you've made quite the impression on this place."

"I didn't mean to intrude, Master Shifu," Lion apologized.

"Don't worry, Lion," said a voice from behind him, "He's just saying you're doing an excellent job!"

"Actually-"

"Anyways, the office is built and all the stuff you need is there," Po smiled. "Did you tell him about his assistants, Zeng?"

"Ah, right. To make sure you're not overwhelmed, I've assigned some of the servants to help you. That way, you can handle the really important cases and address your personal time to any of the masters if they need it," Zeng explained.

"Excuse me?" Tigress asked.

"Lion has a great talent to help people by just talking with them," Po replied, "He's helped a lot of people this way."

"So... his job is just to... talk with people?" Mantis asked bluntly. Po rolled his eyes.

"I understand your disbelief with my services, masters," Lion said formally. "However, you can be assured that I will try everything in my power to best help you and anyone else." The Furious Five stayed silent. Shifu sighed.

"Well, it seems like everything is in order... so, I hope that you'll enjoy your new office." Lion nodded as he followed Po down to his office. Shifu stroked his beard in suspicion.

**Continued...**


	5. The Issues

The Issue with Friends

* * *

The duck could pick up on Shifu's doubt. "Master Shifu," Zeng said, calling the red panda's attention. "Don't worry about him. He really is helping people in his own kind of way, and I DO need him to in a private place for the servants. Besides, with the number of people who try to raid the Jade Palace, I do NOT need an angry lioness on my hand because her husband got hurt," Zeng said quite bluntly. Shifu was a bit shocked at the duck's calmness and direct attitude. "And I can say from experience, he may be exactly what you guys need," referring to all of them as he walked back over to the servants.

Meanwhile, Po had covered Lion's eyes and carefully guided him to his new office. "Okay, open them!"

"Po, your hands are over my eyes. I couldn't see even if I could open them," Lion laughed. The panda released his eyes and unveiled a short small brick house. The lion walked in and found a mat, empty shelf for scrolls and references, and a cellar door on the bottom. "What's the cellar for?"

"It's for storing other cases you might have. I think you're going to get a lot of customers when this whole thing gets up and going," Po smiled. Lion smelled the scent of the room. "Does it stink, because we can-"

"It's perfect," Lion smiled. "So, if you would like, I could make you the first official case of this new office."

"You mean another talk?" Po asked.

"Yes, if you would like," Lion offered, presenting the mat for him to lie on. Po smiled as he sat down on the floor. "Hmm, I may have to get someone to get me a more comfortable seat," Lion mentioned. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Pretty well, actually. I started exploring what it means to be me more and more. I've been doing different stuff with the Furious Five to see what I like and don't like. I learned I kind of like writing, although I don't like how Mantis teaches is sometimes," Po muttered.

"Oh?"

"It's just that he tends to be very blunt about things," Po nervously laughed.

"Interesting. Actually, that could be the next thing we talk about."

"Hm?"

"Describe some of the features of your relationship with the Furious Five and Master Shifu," Lion explained. Po leaned back against the wall as he looked up to think.

"Well, with Mantis, it's kind of this blunt but open kind of person, but definitely blunt. He and I get along pretty well. It's just that when it comes to certain things he can be very... well... blunt."

"I see, and how does that play into your friendship with him?" Lion asked.

"Well, it's nice to know that whatever he's thinking he's willing to talk about. He doesn't hide much, so I don't really have an issue with him," Po explained.

"Are there people in the Furious Five that you do have issues with?" Lion asked. Po thought about it.

"Not really. Monkey and I love to have fun and prank each other. Viper's always been the kindest to me. Crane and I have more of an interesting brother kind of bond."

"How so?"

"He takes care of me and I take care of him. He's really the most level-headed person in the group. Plus, in certain ways, he reminds me of me, more than Monkey, because of his unique awkwardness," Po chuckled. "Then there's Shifu. He and I had a rocky kind of situation at first, but then things smoothed out." Po replied with a smile that seemed way too nervous. Lion patiently waited.

"And... Tigress?" Po's smile fell as he sighed out loud. "Is something wrong between you two?"

"No! No... not really. It's just... Tigress and I share a different kind of... friendship. I can almost guarantee that she's been the only person to really be a hundred percent honest with me... when she's comfortable with it."

"And when is she not comfortable with it?" Lion asked. Po sighed.

"It depends," Po replied with a slight frustration, "On what day the shadow of the mountain hits your house."

"Hmm?"

"It's just that... Tigress is the most loyal caring person I know, despite appearances. She comes off as a fierce person but I know a different kind," Po almost ranted, "And I want to help her with her past or her problems... but she won't let me sometimes," Po paused, "In fact, she's more worried about the problems I have than her own, which bothers me."

"You're expressing a kind of deep compassion for Tigress, which I completely admire, but it seems... disproportionate."

"What?"

"It seems as if you hold Tigress in a different and completely separate way than all of the others, including Master Shifu," Lion pointed out. Po shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "We don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable with Po."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't force people to tell me something they themselves aren't prepared to say," Lion replied, writing some notes down on a scroll. "And anything you say in this office is completely confidential." Po nodded with a sigh. "So going back to the Furious Five, you've been taking the time to enjoy their company more and appreciate them."

"Yeah! And it's been great. I've even learned how to meditate thanks to Tigress," Po said happily, but suddenly turned away from the subject. "Uh... anyways."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you're discovering yourself more. However, I would like to know more about your particular relationship with Tigress, but only if you're willing."

"I... I can't. Not yet," Po said with a sigh. "I know I have to tell someone sooner or later, but... I just don't know." Lion nodded. Suddenly, his ear twitched.

"Excuse me for a second," Lion said, getting up from the floor and going over to the door. He opened it up to see the Furious Five just arriving at his office.

"Uh! Guys! What are you doing here? Is some bandit activity?" Po asked, a bit worried.

"No, nothing like that," Crane clarified.

"We were just wondering if you finding your new office okay, Mr. Lion," Viper said kindly.

"Why, thank you. I appreciate the gift," Lion said, rubbing the doorframe of the house.

"Lion was just helping me with some problems of mine."

"How?" Tigress asked, quite gruffly.

"Just talking. Personal stuff." Po explained, slightly standing between him and the tiger.

"And you can trust him not to speak of the information you've given because?" Tigress asked doubtfully.

"Master Tigress, I understand your apprehension of my services, but you can rest assured that everything in this office will be secure and private. After a few modifications," Lion muttered the last part under his breath. "I may have to talk with Zeng about addiing a few... security measures to this place."

"Huh, Oh sure," Po said as the lion scribbled on a scroll.

"In the meantime, I do have some free time on my hands. Would anyone of you like to talk about something on your mind?"

"No," Tigress bluntly said, walking away.

"Nope!" Mantis darted after her.

"Sorry but no," Monkey quickly rushed after them.

"I have a thing to work on," Crane nervously chuckled. Po rolled his eyes. Just as he expected. But one of them didn't leave.

"I would... like to have a go at this," Viper said kindly.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if-"

"I would love to," Viper smiled. Lion smiled back as he let her into the office.

"I'll get the rest of the servants to get the office rigged up," Po replied, waving the lion goodbye. Lion shut the door behind him and sat down while Viper slithered into a circle.

"Sooo... how does this work?" She asked.

**Continued...**


	6. I'm Not Happy

I'm Not Happy

* * *

"Well," Lion explained, "You just tell me what you want to tell me. Anything that troubles you or things you would like someone else to listen to. Everything here is confidential." Viper looked at the kind lion's face and sighed.

"I... I don't feel happy."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"No, I mean. I'm HAPPY, but I'm not always happy," Viper replied.

"That's understandable. Not everyone is happy all the time," Lion answered. Viper sighed.

"What I mean is... a lot of people look at me to be the bright and shiny member of the Furious Five, and I feel like I can never let myself be me," Viper hissed sadly.

"I can see how that's very hard on you."

"It's even worse," Viper replied, slightly raising her voice. "I can't even be too mad or upset around my teammates, save Po."

"Hmm, why is Po the exception?" Lion asked.

"Well, he wears his feelings on his shoulders, so I don't feel like I have to hide my problems with him. But... even then I don't tell him everything that's wrong with me," Viper answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining," Viper replied humbly. "I just wish I could stay happy all the time."

"Master Viper, I'm pretty sure that your teammates want you to be yourself around them all the time. Just because you have a bright and cheerful disposition about you doesn't mean you have to confine your doubts, struggles, and hardships to the back of the room so to speak. If you trust that your friends will accept you, you can be certain that they will accept you even on days where you are not your best. And I know that Po will definitely be accepting of you."

"You think so?" Lion nodded.

"Where did you get this belief that you couldn't reveal your own doubts?" Lion asked. The snake thought about it.

"I guess, people outside the Jade Palace saw me as a very kind person and the thought of disappointing them really hurt me."

"I understand not wanting to disappoint others and you do have a reputation for being kind, happy, and generous. But you also have a right to feel the things you're feeling. Granted you can't always say what's on your mind to the villagers, you should be able to say it in a peaceful and tactful way to your friends, especially if they're close to you."

"Like Po?"

"Yes," Lion smiled. "But what about the others?"

"Well, Mantis and Monkey are like annoying brothers. Tigress... Tigress doesn't really... I don't know. In the time that I've known her, she hasn't really been the most open. I know she's a great listener. It's just... sometimes I go to her for answers and I go to Po for care. It's not that she's isn't caring, she's just more..."

"Practical and straightforward."

"Yeah," Viper agreed.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. From what I gather from you and Po, Tigress is very concerned with her teammates. I can tell that she has had a very impressionable impact on all of you."

"Yeah, but I think Po is the one who had the most impact on her," Viper smiled... a little cheekily.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," She smiled happily, leaving the lion confused. "But I guess it's just that... Tigress is willing to help, but not quick to let others help and... it feels one-sided."

"Hmm, I think that's one way she deals with her own problems, by helping others with theirs," Lion observed. Viper thought about it.

"So you're saying, I should just let her do what she does?"

"While also offering support and understanding, but also respecting her privacy wishes, since that seems to be a particular thing with her."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Lion. I mean... actually, I like the sound of that. Dr. Lion."

"Well, I don't think that name's going to stick, but you're welcomed to use it if you like," Lion said, opening the door as Viper slithered out. "Goodbye, Master Viper."

"Please, just Viper. Thank you, Dr. Lion." Viper smiled as she slithered away. Lion went back into the office and breathed.

"See a need, fill a need," Lion smiled.

As Viper went up to the Jade Palace, she ran into Tigress on the steps. "What did you two talk about?"

"OH! Tigress, where did you come from? And how long have you been standing there?" Viper asked, wondering how the tiger found her.

"That's not important," Tigress dismissed, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well," Viper sighed honestly. "We talked about how I've been beating myself up because I couldn't voice my problems." Tigress's eyes widened.

"What hardships are you have, Viper?"

"It's not just A particular hardship. I'm seen as A happy, bright, and smiling one of the group. For a while, I thought I couldn't show my unhappiness at times because I thought it would come off as complaining. You even said that showing emotions can be a weakness." Tigress was silent.

"But what did the lion tell you?" Tigress asked.

"Well, he helped me realize that," Viper said, looking at the stairs at first, then looking straight up at Tigress. "That since you guys are my friends, I can share my struggles with you. I don't... I don't have to do this alone." Tigress knelt down on one knee. Viper saw her face. It was hard to discern, but her voice and words told the snake that she was surprised.

"You know that you're never alone, right?"

"Right, but I just needed a different person to explain that to me a little bit more," Viper replied. Then she smiled at Tigress. "You should try and talk with him, Tigress. You may learn something about yourself that you didn't know before." She said slithering off and leaving the tiger to herself.

* * *

"You want it to have WHAT?" Zeng remarked as Po and Lion walked into barracks. "You do realize that would make it prime to blow up, right?"

"I'm aware of it, but it's a precaution." Lion explained.

"Wow, you're really serious about this protection of privacy thing," Po chuckled. Lion only looked at him with a grim look.

"You have no idea," Lion mumbled as he started scribbling the other stuff he would need. They came to the kitchen where Monkey, Crane and Viper were sitting. The room seemed very solemn.

"What's the matter?"

"Um... Viper was just telling us some of the things that were bothering her," Crane replied, seemingly a little shocked that the snake was starting to open up this much about troubles they never knew about.

"Oh, why are you just now telling us, Viper?" Po asked, sitting next to her and patting her scaly back.

"Well, I never thought you guys would accept a sad Viper since my reputation is just being happy," The snake replied.

"Yeah, but we don't expect you to be like that all the time," Po said honestly. Viper smiled, then she looked at Lion and winked at him. The lion smiled and continued walking with Zeng.

"What prompted you to tell us now?" Crane asked.

"Well, I was talking to Dr. Lion and-"

"He's a doctor?"

"Well, not in that way, but he does help to heal people in a very useful way," Viper explained. Crane looked over to the doorway in thought.

"Well, I don't see how talking will help. We have Po! What more talking could we need?" Monkey joked, making Po and Viper roll their eyes.

The next day Lion was in his office when a knock on the door sounded. He opened it to see Crane. "Oh! Master Crane? How could I be a service to you?"

"I um... need to talk with you," Crane said plainly.

**Continued...**


	7. The Confidence Trip

The Confidence Trip

* * *

Po was walking down the corridors of the Jade Palace, delightfully humming to himself. As he turned the corner, he instinctively dodged the 'obstacle' in his way, "Sorry Tigress." Po said nonchalantly. Tigress surprised that the panda didn't jump in shock or fear, called him back.

"Po?"

"Hmm?" Po stopped, turning his attention to the tiger.

"Could I talk with you... about Lion?" Tigress asked. Po was about to answer her but then thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, what about him?" Po asked, crossing his arms a bit. Tigress sighed.

"I understand you trust him a lot with the... secret things you have, but he can become dangerous. What if what you say can be used against you?" Tigress asked. Po thought about it, but he smiled.

"It can't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if anyone did find out what I told him, they wouldn't mess with me anymore. This is useful and helpful to me. If any of my enemies were to get their hands on it, it would be too late, because by that time I already know that they are wrong." Po explained. "I understand your concern, but trust me, I'm okay with him knowing about some of the things I tell him." Po smiled about to walk away.

"And not us?" She asked. The panda stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face her with a nervous and conflicted rub of the back of his head. "Well?"

"You only talk with Master Shifu about certain things, right? The same goes for Lion and me."

"You only _just_ met him," Tigress added.

"Tigress, that doesn't mean that I'm just not your friend anymore. He just has this... way of helping," Po explained. Tigress crossed her arms, rubbing them. "Tigress, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing," Tigress answered, "Just be careful around him, Po." Tigress said, walking away.

"Take care of yourself, Tigress," Po sighed.

* * *

"Of course, Master Crane, come in," Lion politely smiled. "I'm surprised that the master of such confidence would come to see me."

"Well, I... I don't always have outstanding confidence, Dr. Lion. And just Crane will be fine," The avian replied. The lion nodded as he sat down on his wooden chair. Crane sat down on a very comfortable couch. Crane gently sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mr. Crane, I can see that you're a bit tense," Dr. Lion noticed.

"What? Me, that's crazy! I'm just... trying to find a good spot," Crane replied.

"Mr. Crane, it is completely understandable for you to be uncomfortable. Just take a deep breath and tell me what's on your mind and why you came in here," Lion said. The bird did so, relaxing onto the couch.

"Well, I was talking with Viper. She's really opened up about struggles because of you. Thank you for helping her."

"I only gave her space and let her talk out her frustrations. It was her choice to exercise what she learned by herself and not by my advice alone," Lion replied, taking a scroll and writing it down.

"By the way, there was something that Po was talking about your office. Something about some... explosion?" Crane asked, vaguely understanding his own question. Lion shoed it away.

"It's nothing really. It's just a security measure. I take my patients' privacy _very_ seriously," Lion explained.

"Anyway, I guess I wanted to talk about... my confidence," Crane shyly replied. This caught the lion a bit by surprise. "There are some things that I want to do that I have no confidence in, like many of Po's hair-brained ideas."

"Master Crane, you do realize there is a difference between confidence and caution."

"I know, but how do you know the difference?" Crane sighed, "I can do Kung Fu easily, but there are times where I don't know... anything!"

"Like when?"

"Like... Like when Po was chosen to be Dragon Warrior," Crane sighed. "I never told Po this, but... the only reason why I was upset was that he had taken the title from Tigress. If she had gotten it, it would mean that I could be more confident. But... when Po was chosen, it shook my confidence in everything I knew. I realize now that I can't judge a book by its cover, but... if everything I know is false, what's to be confident in?" Crane asked.

"Master Crane, not _everything_ you know is false. You were just convinced that only a certain kind of people was able to do Kung Fu. That's not confidence, but mainly a misconception."

"A misconception?"

"A false picture. Weren't you in the same position that Po was?" Lion asked to which the crane nodded, "Yet you broke through that. How?"

"I just... did it. I guess the reason why I'm here is that lately, Po has been able to bail us out of tough situations time and time again. I'm starting to think I'm losing my confidence and my skills." Crane sighed.

"Hmm, I can understand that," Lion sighed empathetically.

"You can?"

"There was one situation while I was the guardian of my master that I thought I couldn't help. I began to lose confidence in my ability to help people talk out their frustration and problems."

"How did you get around it?" Crane intensively asked.

"Well, I... learned. I had to realize that there were certain things that I'm great at, but other things that needed improvement, as my understanding of others. Just because something is your gift, doesn't mean that it will always be the best at it. You need to work on it, cultivate it," Lion explained, looking up at the ceiling for an idea. "I think there is some... benefit to participating in _some_ of the hobbies of Po since he is more unpredictable."

"Why?"

"In order to get to your confidence zone, you must get out of your comfort zone and step into your discomfort zone where your learning zone is. Then eventually you will be able to go back into your confidence zone. You have to learn to love your discomfort zone in order to learn the most about yourself and your relationship with others. Confidence is no excuse not to learn more. That way, you'll be confident even in your discomforting moments," Lion explained. Crane rubbed his wing.

"That sounds hard. Harder than anything I've done before."

"Most things worth having are hard," Lion replied. "But for the Kung Fu master of confidence, I think you can do it." Crane grinned as he got up from his couch and started towards the door.

"Po was right, you are very helpful. Thank you, Dr. Lion," Crane replied.

"Huh, I guess the name did stick," Lion chuckled. "It's been a pleasure and honor to have you, Master Crane." He said as Crane left the door. "Hmm, I think it's time I stop by Leah," Lion said, closing up the shop. As he pulled the latch on the door, he didn't notice a pair of eyes gazing at him from a lofty perch.

Tigress leaned her back against the wall of the three-story house she was on. She decided to spy on the lion. As Lion went down the alleyways and byways, he waved hello at the neighbors and played a bit with the kids in the street. She saw him walk down a small shortcut alleyway. She could barely see him, but she did see a large boar coming the other way. Tigress positioned herself among the rooftops to jump into action. Lion dropped something on the ground and when he stood back up, he saw the boar holding a knife near him. "Give me your money!" He shouted. Lion looked at the bandit. He... wasn't holding the knife right. He held it downward towards the ground.

"With that kind of handle?" Lion asked. "No, no, no. A baby could wrestle the blade out of your hand!" Lion quickly did so, pushing the boar flat onto his back. "Like that," He smiled, tossing the knife in his hand. "Now, tell me why you wanted to rob me?" the feline asked, "Not exactly wise to rob a lion, even if I'm not as muscular as most of them."

"I'm a bandit, it's what I do. Since I'm not good in anything else," The boar grumbled. Lion sat down next to him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He offered. Tigress stood from the rooftops watching and hearing.

"Unbelievable," She muttered.

"Anything I should know about?" Said a voice behind her. Tigress immediately shot up and roundhoused the intruder. Po simply caught her foot with his hand and smiled.

"Po," Tigress growled in annoyance as he released her foot. "Don't sneak up on me like that." This made the tiger frown.

"Tigress, I'm never _able_ to sneak up on you," Po pointed out, suggesting something was wrong. Tigress huffed, looking back at the lion. "So... anything that I need to be warned about?"

"Don't mock me, Po," Tigress sighed.

"I'm not," He said, making Tigress turn her head back to him, "Tigress, you can see things that I can't. While I am more... trusting about people, you're more shrewd and investigate-y about it. I know if there's any fault that needs to be sniffed out, you'll find it. I just don't want you ignoring the truth to find a lie." Tigress looked at the rooftop tiles. "I know what you're doing, and I understand it's your way of finding out the truth. Just... don't hurt anyone innocent in the progress," Po explained as he was about to leave her be.

"Why are you letting me do this, Po? You're the first one to warn me _against_ distrusting someone." Tigress said.

"Tigress, I can't change your mind. And I definitely can't change who you are. You're just naturally slow to trust someone. It's something that I've come to accept about you."

"With the help of the lion, of course," Tigress added with a small growl. Po rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it was the meditation stuff I decided to take up," Po explained, causing Tigress to tilt her head in surprise. "It's really neat! I thought it was boring at first, but I can actually think clearly instead of just having a jumbled mess of thoughts."

"Oh."

"But it _was_ Dr. Lion's idea for me to start branching out more and exploring my likes and dislikes with you guys. So... I guess you're right?" Po said unsure. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Just be careful not to judge a book too quickly by its cover. Trust me when I say you regret it afterward." Po smiled, leaving the tiger to her thoughts. Tigress couldn't help but stare at Po as he left, remembering the first time she met him and how she treated him. Tigress looked over to Dr. Lion as he waved the bandit goodbye and went on his way.

"I know that kind of regret, Po," She said to herself. "I know it well."

**Continued...**


	8. A Banana and a Half

A Banana and a Half

* * *

Leah was setting up the fabrics around the house as the door knocked. She opened it slowly to see a large panda in her doorway. "Po! It's good to see you," She kindly smiled. Po smiled back as she invited him inside. "Come in, come in. What can I do for you? Do you need some clothing?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Uh... Actually I was in the neighborhood," Po tried to hide his thoughts, but Leah could see the childlike manner in the panda, "and I was wondering if I could... talk to you more. I've never really sat down with you and talked."

"Did Lion put you up to this?" Leah smirked.

"No, no, well... not in this way," Po laughed nervously. "It's just... you're more quiet than Lion and... Um... wow this got awkward quickly." Leah giggled.

"It's okay, Po. I'm more reserved than my husband. Although I run a shop, I still like my alone time."

"Hehe, I think I get it," Po smiled.

"So, what did the Dragon Warrior want to talk to me about?" Leah asked, very curious about Po's presence here. Po nervously fidgeted.

"Well, you and your husband seem to be very hush-hush about privacy and people's secrets, right?" Po asked.

"Yes, while Lion's job is more directly helping people, we both have a tendency to hide secrets very well."

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep this talk secret," Po said. He sighed for a moment before talking. "It's... it's about Tigress."

* * *

Dr. Lion was finishing up with a new patient when a knock on the door was heard. "Hello?" He said, opening the door a bit. He looked up when he heard a creaking noise. His eyes rolled as he stood back and opened the door open to let the pan of water propped on the edge of the door frame spill to the floor.

"Ah ha!" Monkey jumped out, expecting a washed up lion. "Aw man, you ruined the prank." He huffed in disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Master Monkey, but while I do enjoy a harmless prank every now and then, I can assure you that I am not very pleasant when water if thrown on me. I'm sure you've made this discovery with Master Tigress," Lion smirked at the suddenly nervous Monkey.

"Hehe, yeah." Monkey realized. "I just thought that I was being funny."

"Why do you want to be funny?" Lion asked.

"Oh no, you're not using your weird talking skills on me. I know what you've done with Crane, Viper, and Po. I won't fall for it!" Monkey said, on his guard. Lion smiled.

"I can assure you, there is no magical or mental games here, Master Monkey. All that I've done is talk with Master Crane, Viper, and Po in a way that gives them help with the problems that they are facing," He replied.

"Uh huh," Monkey said, still cautious.

"Why don't just come in and tell me what you find funny in life," Lion suggested.

"Oh well that's different," Monkey excitedly replied as he jumped up and into his office. "Wow, you really have a dull place. This place needs some pictures or paintings."

"Hmmm, I guess it does," Lion said, agreeing that the room was quite bare. "I never thought you would be an artist."

"Hehe, I used to be everything," Monkey laughed, resting back and kicking his left leg over his right. "When comedy wasn't my thing, I tried being all sorts of things, directing, decorating, bakery, but most of them turned into a disaster like my comedy routine."

"Oh, why?" Lion asked, getting out a piece of parchment to scribble on.

"Well, most of the stuff I do start off as a good idea, but then quickly fall apart when I do it," Monkey sighed dejectedly, "Like my jokes. I mean, Po comes up with better jokes than I do."

"Are you jealous of Po?"

"No," Monkey quickly answered, "It's just... being funny is who I am! But sometimes, other people don't think so and... it hurts sometimes."

"Hmm, I think I can understand that."

"Oh really?" Monkey said with a raised eyebrow of suspicion. Lion chuckled.

"I thought that helping people was who I was as well. But that's a broad category. I can defend people quite well, but I could still help people other ways. I thought I needed to choose one or the other."

"What did you do?" Monkey asked, intrigued.

"I finally learned that it wasn't an 'either or' kind of situation. I was trying to find my identity in my skills INSTEAD of myself. My skills as a protector and counselor are a PART of my identity, but they do not make up my ENTIRE identity. In the same way, your identity as a comedian, or being funny, is a part of you, but it doesn't make up ALL of you."

"So... what does that mean?"

"It means that you don't have to make everyone laugh at every corner. Instead of struggling to be funny, maybe just be fun. I'm not saying you can't be funny and tell jokes, but learn to be adaptive and figure out what _does_ seem funny to other people, or what about life is funny. Branch yourself out of your own world," Lion explained. Monkey thought about it and then he smiled.

"Wow, I never thought of that," He said as he stood up. "Thanks Doc."

"Hehe, my pleasure," Lion chuckled, finding the nickname funny. Monkey took note of that and silently walked out.

"You know, if you're worried about Tigress not coming to your office, don't be. She's a tough nut to crack, even with a mallet," Monkey muttered. Lion smiled.

"I understand, but I won't pressure her into coming. I hope that Master Shifu doesn't compel her to come here either," Lion said, looking at Monkey in a strange way. Though subtle to the extreme, Monkey picked up on what he was saying, nodded his head, and left the lion alone. "Ah, see a need, fill a need."

Monkey was walking down the road when he saw Po coming out of Leah's shop. He looked a bit nervous yet relieved while Leah had a bright and beaming smile on her face. "Thank you for listening."

"Of course, Po," Leah smiled, "But remember what I said. You'll never know unless you try."

"Hehe, yeah," Po nervously chuckled. "Anyways, see you." Po replied as he walked towards Monkey. "Monkey? What are you doing here? This isn't another prank is it?" The panda asked suspiciously. Monkey rolled his eyes.

"No, Po. I was just curious why you were coming out of Mr. Lion's wife shop all nervous."

"Oh I was just talking with her about... something personal."

"Like your love life?" Monkey teased, but Po blushed brightly at the topic. "Oh you were?" Monkey smirked.

"Don't tell anyone okay!"

"Po, what would I tell them?" Monkey asked. Po was about to say something, but found that the simian was right. Monkey patted Po on the back. "Don't worry, I understand what you're going through." Po raised his eyebrow a bit.

"You went to Dr. Lion, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Monkey smiled. Po grumbled.

"Figures."

**Continued...**


	9. Secrets of the Lion

Secrets of the Lion

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Lion," Mantis said, jumping out of his office. "I'll try to be a bit more considerate some times."

"I'm glad you can see things a little differently, Master Mantis." The lion smiled as he locked up the shop. He walked back to his house where he sighed a bit in relief and exhaustion.

"Busy day," Leah asked, folding some of the clothes.

"Yes, 15 clients in one day. The good news is that that probably won't ever happen again because the new recruits for the AR should have a handle on things," Lion explained as he plopped down in a chair.

"Hmm, you must be tired, then," Leah said, going behind Lion and rubbing his shoulders.

"Ahh, thank you, dear, you don't have to-"

"Just relax," Leah smiled as she helped ease the tension in his muscles. "Besides," She said with a bit of a smirk. "We both have tomorrow off, so there's no worry of getting up early." Though Lion couldn't see it, he could definitely hear the smirk on her face. Her hands left his shoulders as he slowly turned his head around.

"Leah, what are you OOHH!" Lion yelped as Leah tackled him to the ground. "Ooph! Well, I guess we could have some time together," He laughed as Leah giggled.

Meanwhile, Tigress struggled to get a clear head. Her left hand switched between clenched and unclenched, straining her eyelids shut. She finally gave a big sigh, looking at the sky in slight defeat. This wasn't working. She felt conflicted, something that was becoming very frequent in her life. The tiger got up and walked over to the barracks, where the others were chatting up a storm. "And then he said, 'well, it must be very important for you to be transparent.' And that's when I was like, 'that's actually what I said!'" Mantis yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh man, I never thought that Dr. Lion would be so helpful," Viper smiled.

"He's helped almost every worker in the Jade Palace and some bandits are turning a new leaf because of him," Crane added.

"I guess Po was right to trust him," Monkey smiled, patting the panda on the back. Po nervously grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Tigress overheard their conversation and walked away from the kitchen. She walked over to the start of the Jade Palace stairs, looking at the night sky. She felt a feeling that she couldn't really identify. She crossed her arms as she gave another sigh, placing her head down.

"I've never seen you this way, Master Tigress," Said a familiar voice. Tigress bolted up into a bow as if mere reflex required her to do that to _that_ voice.

"Master Shifu," Tigress respectfully said. She looked up from her bow and saw the red panda with a cup of tea in one hand and his master's staff in the other.

"Come, sit," He offered as he took his place on the stairs. Tigress did as well, sitting in silence for about a minute. "What troubles you, Master Tigress?"

"I... I don't know, Master Shifu. The arrival of the lion has...made me question some things I can't explain," She struggled to explain. Master Shifu gently stroked his beard as Tigress slowly and carefully sipped her tea. "Po seems the most at ease with him and the others are starting to... change because of him."

"I see," Master Shifu said, "And are these... good changes?" Tigress sighed, begrudgingly signaling an agreeing nod. "Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not... I... I don't believe that the lion is truly out for our best interest. And it's concerning that he almost immediately initiated changes in the others' lifestyle, especially Po. Things that I've never heard them talk about or struggle with are starting to arise and... it's hard on me."

"I can see why you are feeling this way, Tigress," Master Shifu replied, "And I think the answer to your problem may come up sooner than you think."

"How do you know?" Tigress asked to which Shifu simply smiled. He stood up and started walking away.

"It's getting late, Master Tigress. I think it would do you well to get some sleep," Shifu said with a sense of mystery around him. When Tigress was sure he was gone, she sighed heavily.

"Po was right, he's more confusing than Oogway," Tigress muttered under her breath.

* * *

Leah lifted the green fabric off the ground. It matched her simple green robe with an Indian style making. "Her fashion is very... unusual, but she makes the best fabrics and clothes ever!" Whispered a small pig as Leah walked over to her with the green fabric. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Leah. Say, where did you get the style for your clothing?"

"Oh, this comes from my homeland. It brings back memories," Leah smiled shyly, looking longingly at the green robe as the two pigs left her.

"Where would that land happen to be?" Said a voice next to her. Leah jumped, turning her head and saw Tigress standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Master Tigress!" She gasped, immediately bowing, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, but I was just making sure that... you were doing okay here." Tigress said... strangely. There are certain tale-tell signs that only women can accurately understand or translate between each other. **(****Or so I'm told)**. While the raised eyebrow did show that Leah didn't think Tigress was telling the truth, she didn't call her out on it.

"I'm fine, Master Tigress. I'm actually surprised that you came to see _me_. Did you need my husband?"

"No," Tigress curtly replied, "I... I was actually wanting to know more about you and your husband. Li... Dr. Lion is at work and I didn't want to intrude," Tigress replied. She was lying and both of them knew it, but Leah, ever so polite, opened up her door for the striped feline. "Thank you, Mrs..."

"Leah and you're very welcome, you honor me with your presence," Leah formally said.

"Hm. So you mentioned something about your homeland?"

"Why yes, although it's really Indian, we lived mostly in the Arab lands."

"Very harsh environment," Tigress observed. She read a lot when she was studying in the Jade Palace as a teen.

"At times, but it can have its good sides. Anyways-"

"So, Lion's name can't be... Lion," Tigress said. Leah giggled.

"Of course not, his name is Ali Lion. He changed it because he thought people would be more accepting of him," Leah illuminated. Tigress still seemed doubtful. "Master Tigress, is there a particular reason why you came here?"

"Ah," She paused, finding herself caught between revealing her intent and not revealing enough. Just then, the door opened. "Po?"

"Tigress?! What... what are you doing here?" Po asked with a very nervous grin. Leah quickly read the situation.

"I'm sorry, Master Tigress. Po usually comes here for advice with a problem he's been having with a particular woman," Leah smirked, causing Po to stiffen.

"EHPE! Don't tell her that!" Po exclaimed, embarrassed. Leah simply giggled while Tigress looked at the panda with a face of _mild_ shock.

"Who?"

"Not telling," Po quickly answered. Tigress glared at him with her deathly eyes, but if there was one person who could withstand that gaze it was Po who stared back in determination. His green eyes were set, his jaw clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed. Tigress shook her head a bit. That... that thought she just had about his eyes. Where did that come from? It felt foreign yet... so familiar.

"I'm sure that Po enjoys his privacy just as much as you do, Master Tigress," Leah smiled, but to Tigress it seemed more like a smirk. "Besides," She said in a more serious and less smug tone, "It hard to express one's feelings sometimes." They shared an understanding lock of eyes. Tigress sighed.

"I can understand," The tiger replied as she silently left.

* * *

About three weeks after that, Lion was going back to the office at night. Leah rolled her eyes as she followed him. "I'm telling you, you could get it back in the morning," Leah reminded him.

"And I told you, it's important to me because you made it," Lion replied, caressing her face. Leah rolled her eyes again but smiled. As they got to the office, they noticed the door was open and a light was lit inside. The two lions carefully snuck to the door, hearing the whispers of trespassers.

"Are you sure that the panda's stuff is here," Said a huge boar bandit.

"I'm positive. That yellowtail of a brother of yours mentioned this," said the next one. Just as Lion was about to open the door, two other bandits snuck up on them and caught them by their hands, holding them. When the lions saw they were caught, they didn't struggle.

"Hey, boss, we have a couple of visitors," gurgled the wolf holding them.

"Excellent," said a very feminine voice. The two lions looked and saw a small female Siamese cat. "Ah, you must be the doctor. I'm-"

"Lu-Chang, Po's told me about you," Lion replied with a stern look.

"Mmm, I guess it was bound to happen that I would become famous," Lu-Chang smirked, looking through the files and scrolls.

"Who is she?" Leah asked.

"Lu-Chang is the ring leader of the Divergent Bandits. Her reason for wanting Po out of the picture is... personal," Lion smirked, causing the cat to growl.

"Whatever that panda told you is a lie!" She shouted, but Leah could see a small blush on her face.

"Ah, I see," Leah smirked along with her husband. Lu-Chang groaned, rubbing her muzzle in frustration.

"We don't have to be here trying to discuss my past. One of my... former bandits says you help people by talking to them in a personal setting, including the panda?" Lu-Chang asked. Lion nodded. "I want Po's scroll." Lion looked at her with an emotionless face. "And I'm sure that your lady friend wouldn't appreciate being involved in all of this." The bandit held Leah tighter. Lion sighed, looking at the room. "Well."

"Just... give me a moment," Lion sighed, looking at the room as if he were taking the entire memory of the room. "Okay, open that cellar," Lion said. Lu-Chang's bandits did so. "In there, you should see a red scroll-"

"Lion!"

"It's... it's for the best, Leah." Lion sighed. "Now, I have a trap on that scroll, make sure that you take it quickly from the place and run up here. It will cause the cellar door to lock you in in 15 sec once you pull it from the shelf." Lu-Chang motioned her bandits to do so. The pig bandit quickly ran over to get the shelf and got out before the cellar door slammed shut.

"Mmm, interesting security," Lu-Chang purred, impressively. "Now what?"

"Now, this!" Lion exclaimed, breaking the hold of the bandit, turning around, and punching him in the gut.

"How much time do we have?" Leah asked, breaking the bandit's hold on her as she skillfully spun around to the back of the bandit and struck her foot right into his back, making him tumbled forwards toward Lu-Chang and her men.

"Um."

"You don't know?!"

"Just get out of here!" Lion shouted, shoving the bandit onto the ground as the two lions darted out the door. The bandits ran out as well as a great explosion sounded through the whole village.

**Continued...**


	10. A Trust Policy

A Trust Policy

* * *

Tigress looked from the top of the mountain, surveying the valley. "Peaceful in the valley of Peace?" Po asked, walking up behind her. Tigress smiled a bit at the play on words. "You should have been there for Monkey's joke. It was so funny, there was a problem with labeling in one of the markets and it said something about Tree yeast. And Monkey was trying to figure out why in the world a tree would need to rise!" Tigress, a little taken back by the joke, gave herself into the humorous joke by laughing softly. "Huh, you know, you rarely laugh," Po observed.

"I don't find much humor in certain things," she replied seriously. Po sighed, looking down at the valley with her. "But... sometimes I do."

"Like when?" Po asked curiously looking at her. Tigress smiled at the panda and just stayed quiet. "Of course, the mystic 'not going to tell you' treatment. You know, you've got to teach me that some time."

"Po, if I taught you it, you wouldn't be... you," Tigress smiled. "And that is the purpose of going to Dr. Lion all the time, right? To try and find out who you are."

"Speaking of which-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tigress said, returning to her cold distant demeanor.

"Okay, then tell me what you want to talk about," Po said, looking at her sincerely. "Tigress, I know a lot is going on in that head of yours, even if you're not telling us. I'm not saying you have to open up more, but we do want to help you. You've been acting like this ever since we've been going to see Lion. What's wrong?" Tigress remained silent. Po sighed, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," Po said, offering her a hand to help her up. Tigress looked up at the panda before smiling and taking his hand. As she got up, though, a loud explosion sounded through the valley. The two looked down to the village at a rising puff of smoke coming from a familiar direction. "That's Lion's office!"

"Get the others," Tigress ordered as she raced down to the scene. When Tigress got there, she saw Leah and Lion tying up the bandits, spotting one bandit in particular. "Lu-Chang. Looks like she nearly trapped you two in there," Tigress mentioned.

"They had that place rigged to blow!" The cat shouted. Tigress looked at Lion who only nodded. The tiger growled. The thought of him putting others at risk with the explosion only added to her suspicion.

"Why?" Was her only question.

"It was designed to burn the notes and documents that I have for my clients. It a safety security feature that I have on each and every office I've held."

"That's madness!" Shouted Lu-Chang. The lion looked at her with a very emotionless look.

"I take the privacy of my patients very seriously."

"Why?" Tigress asked again.

"Because it's one of the only things they have to trust me by," Lion explained sternly. This shocked Tigress. "Their trust in the fact that I can keep their business or problems secret and give them space to fully vent and let out their problems is why I go to great lengths to keep it secret. It's a great responsibility that I try my absolute best to uphold." Tigress stood there, looking at him with a widened eye expression as his wife came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll rebuild. As long as people's privacy is protected." Just then, the rest came in and help put out the fire. Tigress shook herself awake when Po shook her.

"Tigress?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," She hurriedly said, getting the fire under control.

After the fire was put out, the Furious Five were wondering about Dr. Lion's actions. "You could have harmed someone," Viper cautioned.

"Normally, the fire is just enough to burn the documents, not explode. I'm afraid I misjudged the volume of explosive."

"You think?" Mantis bluntly said. Crane, being more level-headed, patted Lion on the shoulder.

"You were worried about keeping your patients' trust. It's understandable. Just please use a... different kind of trap."

"Yeah, something that doesn't leave the smell of burnt paper in the morning," Monkey joked.

"I'll see what I can do," Lion smiled.

For the next several days, Lion worked with the servants to construct a safer and sturdier cellar for his notes. Po and the others helped, of course, even Tigress. However, Po started noticing that Tigress was silent through the whole situation. She helped quietly and she moved even quieter. One midday, Po pulled her away from the others to talk. "Tigress, are you okay?"

"Y... yes, why?" She asked. Po took a moment to look her over. Her body seemed on edge.

"You look nervous. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She said crossing her arms, "I'm just impatient to get this building done. I... I DO have the training to do, you know." Po rolled his eyes.

"I think you can take a break for a while, Tigress," Po smiled. "You're already awesome at fighting, what more do you need?"

"To take on the enemies _you_ have," Tigress explained, confusing the panda. "Po, three villains that you've faced, we... I haven't been able to defeat. I don't want to rely on you to bail us out every time." Po took a minute to answer.

"I guess I understand," Po slowly said, rubbing the back of his head. "I won't be able to help you guys all the time. But you shouldn't just always train if it's going nowhere. I know you think you've hit a brick wall, but you haven't."

"How would you know?"

"Tigress, you practice the same kick forty times even though you know you can do it like the back of your hand," Po replied, "You're training for something, but you don't know what. I get that." Tigress rose an eyebrow. "What do you think my entire experience as Dragon Warrior has been about? I've been training to be... what? The Dragon Warrior, what does that mean?" Tigress slowly nodded in understanding.

"I see what you mean," Tigress sighed. Po smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Just enjoy yourself, Tigress. You don't have to worry about carrying the whole world on your shoulders."

"That's your job," Tigress smirked.

"Aw come on, don't make _me_ worry. You know I don't 'worry' well," Po laughed. Tigress smiled as they both went back to the others, but Tigress's mind was still preoccupied with something.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lion was happily working back at his new better and more comfortable office. The Furious Five decided that his notes were much safer in the locked chamber of the Jade Palace rather than his office near civilians. Lion reorganized the shelf when there was a knock on the door. Lion opened it to see...

**Continued...**


	11. A Reluctant Cat

A Reluctant Cat

* * *

"Master Tigress, is something wrong?" Lion asked. Tigress was a bit stiff in her posture. Well, stiff_er. _

"Nothing is wrong, Li- Dr. Lion. I was... actually wondering if I could... sit down and... talk with you," Tigress struggled to say. Lion's eyes widened farther than they ever had before. He stood there completely amazed and almost shocked. Tigress took this sign as a no. "I understand if you're too busy to-"

"No, no, no, please come in. I apologize for my reaction, but to be honest, I did not think you would want to... participate in this," Lion said as he moved out of the way and led her to the couch.

"I understand your surprise, Dr. Lion," Tigress said a bit humorously. "But even the greatest masters have things on their minds."

"I... well, I know that. But... I didn't think you would... trust me," Lion said point blank. Tigress's expression turned sad. "I don't mean to offend you, it's just-"

"The level of... dedication to your patients' privacy is what convinced me to do this. Although, I don't know if an explosion is necessary," Tigress smirked, resulting in a nervous grin from the lion, "I'm starting to see a... benefit in talking about my problems." She gently sat down on the couch.

"And what problems may that be?" Lion asked, sitting down, not even bothering to grab a paper for notes. Tigress noticed it.

"Aren't you going to write down what we're talking about?"

"I... while I do regularly write these things down, I only do so for people who come regularly AND allow me to," Lion said. "If you don't want me to record any notes, so be it." Tigress was surprised again. This lion really meant business.

"It's okay," Tigress replied, "I think you work best when you have notes to remember by," Tigress smiled, letting the lion get some of his papers and start writing stuff down.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Lion asked. Tigress hesitated.

"I... I don't know," Tigress said, looking out the window and heavily sighing. "I've dealt with these things for so long that... I don't really know how to verbalize them."

"I understand, but you mustn't feel like you _have_ to. Just tell me what you want to discuss," Lion offered. Tigress was silent for a moment. It seemed like an hour before she spoke.

"I'll... start from the beginning," She finally said. "I was... an infant when I was dropped off at the Bao-Goo Orphanage. I'm sure that Po has already told you that."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that Master Tigress," Lion said, strictly adhering to his code of privacy. Tigress smiled.

"Anyway, when I was young, I spent most of my time in isolation. I didn't know how to control my strength back then. I was... alone. I was always alone. People were afraid of me. They would call me a... a monster," Tigress struggled a bit to say the word. She hadn't dealt with this for a while. The tiger thought she was strong enough to do this, but maybe she wasn't.

"I can relate." That caught Tigress's attention as she looked at Lion, puzzled. "When we first moved into Western China, many of the people thought of us monsters because of our fangs and teeth. It took them a whole year just to stop running away from us whenever we walked the streets." Lion smiled. "That's actually how we met our dear friend Ahmed." He explained his past to her. "It was through him that they finally started to realize who were as people and not as savage lions."

"I... I guess you can relate to more people than I thought," Tigress said.

"Hmm, let's continue with your history. You felt isolated from the world and rightly so because you were in a place where people were afraid of your strength?" Lion asked.

"Actually my anger," Tigress clarified, "Which was connected to my strength."

"I see."

"Back then, in that small room that they locked me in, I would pretend to have so many friends. I began to just love the silence. It was all that I was familiar with," Tigress explained, rubbing her left arm a bit like a nervous habit. "That was before Master Shifu found me. He trained me to control the strength and anger I had. He was the first person that wasn't afraid of me," Tigress smiled just a hint.

"You must be grateful for Master Shifu taking you in. I can imagine others were still afraid of you," Lion said openly. Tigress nodded as she looked down at the floor.

"The villagers have gotten used to me, especially when I was a child. Everything was good... for a while," Tigress sighed.

"When did things not become good?" Lion asked. Tigress looked out the window. It had started to rain. She got up and walked to the window, staring outside.

"How much do you know about Tai-Lung?"

"He was the first student of Master Shifu, and from what I heard, a very ambitious yet misguided person. I wouldn't say he was necessarily evil, but I do tend to see the best in people," Lion replied. Tigress smiled a bit.

"Just like Po," She answered. "Anyways, around the time that Tai-Lung was about to become Dragon Warrior was about the time I joined the Jade Palace. Before Tai-Lung destroyed the village, Master Shifu was just as loving with me as he was with him. He was kind, heartwarming." Tigress stopped herself. "I don't mean to disrespect him, I-"

"Truth is always said best with respect," Dr. Lion smiled. "Then what happened?"

"When Tai-Lung destroyed the village and betrayed Master Shifu, it left a big hole in his heart. Tai-Lung was the son that he always wanted. And sometimes, it feels like I'm..."

"The daughter he never wanted?" Lion guessed.

"How did you-"

"My adopted sister before I was sold off had the same predicament happen to her," Lion sighed, looking at the rain coming down. "What happened next?"

"Well, if I'm being honest with myself, before the Furious Five came together, I was trying to... fill that hole that was created by Tai-Lung."

"How so?"

"I was trying to be like Master Shifu," Tigress sighed. "But Master Oogway kept trying to show me that I wouldn't be able to be just like him, but I thought at the time it would be the best way to make him... accept me."

"I must say, Master Tigress, this is very... surprising, even to me," Lion confessed.

"Hehe, I guess it would be to anyone," Tigress lightly chuckled, looking out the window. "I really don't tell many people about these things."

"Actually, I was referring to your capability to identify these things in the first place," Lion explained. The tiger looked at the lion with a slight questioning face. "Most people have a very difficult time isolating their individual problems. You seem to know exactly what is troubling you. The issue seems just to be the execution."

"Do you have any words of advice for me?" Tigress asked.

"Well, no, other than just ignore the thing that is preventing you from executing it," Lion replied.

"My fear and pride," Tigress said plainly, looking at the floor.

"Oh? I wouldn't think that fear would get in the way," Lion mentioned. Tigress gave a small smirk at the lion.

"But Pride is expected of me?"

"I didn't mean to offend, but... I can very well tell you that pride is definitely a feline thing. Even though I don't seem to show it that much," Lion replied. Tigress gave a small chuckle. Then she walked back over to the couch.

"There is one thing I have to be honest with you, Dr. Lion."

"What's that?"

"I was... angry at your work here," Tigress explained, confusing Lion, "You've made such a difference with the Furious Five and Po that helped them in ways I... I never could," She said sadly.

"Master Tigress," Lion said gently yet sternly, "Never sell yourself short. I know for a fact that without you being with Po, he would never be the panda that he is now."

"You're sure that it isn't Master Shifu?" Tigress asked, "I was the one who didn't want him here the first time he came."

"Even then, you held him to the truth. That's been your doing every time you've kept him in reality, helped him face problems that he needed to face. Master Tigress, without you... there would be no Dragon Warrior."

"I'm not that consequential, Dr. Lion?" Tigress said humbly, though a little flattered.

"Oh, but I think you are. Think about it, you obviously know that Po has come to you about personal things. Trust me when I say he holds you in very high esteem. And I think... that's why he worries about you from time to time." Tigress looked at the lion in confusion. "What would you say your relationship with Po is like?"

"It's a partnership," Tigress said plainly. "I give Po more attention because he is the Dragon Warrior."

"And how much time would you say you spend with the panda daily," Lion asked. Tigress thought about it before saying anything.

"More than the normal partnership requires. What are you getting at?" Tigress asked. Lion thought about what to say but then sighed.

"I can't say much without violating Po's privacy. But I can tell you this, it seems to me that you and Po's relationship might help you execute and deal with the problems that you're facing. Mind you, I'm not saying use Po as a crutch, but take the time to appreciate his company and time."

"Why Po? Why not the others?"

"How close are you with the others?" Lion asked. Tigress was about to answer, but soon realized the point of the question. "The point that I'm trying to say is that you seem to know exactly what is troubling you. I don't think you really need me. I think you just need to actually _do_ the solutions you have." Lion smiled. "You are a very talented individual, Master Tigress. Do not think you aren't needed by your teammates. You are more than just partners... you are friends. And from what I can see, great friends."

"I guess you're right," Tigress smiled as the rain started to clear up. "Thank you, Dr. Lion. I'm sorry I was so mistrusting."

"It's completely understandable," Lion smiled.

"Maybe you could come up for dinner sometimes. Invite your wife as well," Tigress offered with a smile. Lion grandly smiled back.

"I would love that."

"By the way, your wife and Po were talking about something that involved Po's personal life. I know that privacy is a big thing for you, but do you have any idea as to what they were talking about?" Lion seemed very confused.

"I'm sorry, Master Tigress. I don't know anything about what those two are talking about. But I would think the best person to talk to that about is Po himself," He explained as the tiger left.

**Continued...**


	12. The Start of a New End

The Start of a New End

* * *

Po whistled in the kitchen as he made some food for dinner. Tigress gently knocked on the frame of the entryway. "Oh! Tigress," Po smiled as he turned around. "Where have you been? We were beginning to worry. We didn't see you in your normal places."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you weren't in the Training Hall, your room, or your meditation spot," Po explained. Tigress founded it a bit bothersome that she only had three places that really spent most of her time. "So where were you?"

"Um... I was," Tigress sighed as she gently closed her eyes. "I was at Dr. Lion for a counseling session and-" Tigress's eyes popped open as she saw Po stumble to the floor only to jump right back up to look at Tigress with a questioning and shocked look.

"Oh," Po swallowed, really not knowing what to say.

"I... wasn't expecting you to have this kind of reaction," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"I... I just didn't expect you to go to him," Po stuttered as he walked over to her. Tigress smirked, glancing at his entire body.

"You did offer it, remember?"

"Yeah, but I also offer you to ride down the stairs of Jade Palace in a large wok strapped with fireworks to the back and you don't take up that," Po pointed out. Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"There's a difference between a good wise offering and... suicide," Tigress smirked, choosing her words to best fit the situation. Po huffed cutely.

"But seriously, I didn't think that you would... trust him," Po said.

"I'm slow to trust someone. It doesn't mean that I don't _ever_ trust them. I was the same way with you," Tigress pointed out. Po warmly smiled.

"And I'm glad that I've earned that trust."

"You more than deserved it, Po," Tigress smiled back.

"So... how did it go?" Po asked, knowing it wasn't right to ask _exactly_ what happened. Tigress, of course, knew his inquisitive nature.

"It.. It was great. I talked to him about some of the struggles I have with Master Shifu and my upbringing." Tigress said openly. Po was shocked.

"Oh! Um... wow, I never knew."

"It's alright, Po. I'm... I'm learning to be more open to you and the others. Lion said I knew how to solve most of my problems, but my fear and pride were preventing me from doing that."

"Why fear?" Po asked.

"I was afraid of seeming... feeling weak," Tigress explained. Po was silent for a moment.

"Tigress, if you were falling, would you trust one of us to catch you?" Po asked. Though unexpected, Tigress nodded her head. "Just remember that the next time you feel that way." Tigress smiled.

"Thank you, Po." She was about to leave, but then she stopped herself. "By the way, what were you talking with Leah about?" Po's eyes widened as he shifted them all over the room.

"Um... it's uh... kind of secret! Yeah, it's really... um."

"Po, you know I won't tell anyone," Tigress smirked.

"Yeah, but... it's really an embarrassing issue."

"Po, nothing can beat your embarrassing moment with having boiling water and noodles in your mouth and you showing us your underwear."

"Wow thank you for the memories," Po said in a deadpanned manner. "But no, it's... ugh, it's my love life." Tigress's eyes jumped out.

"Oh! Um... I see," Tigress said, _very_ visibly shocked. Po's eyes stared suspiciously at her.

"Why so surprised?"

"Well, um...It's not a topic you've ever discussed seriously with us... namely me," Tigress said quite plainly, yet somewhat shyly. Po rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well, that's because I haven't had much of one since... recently."

"Oh," Tigress said, still very shocked. They were silent for a while. "I don't want to invade your privacy. When you're ready to tell us, just let us know, okay?" Po smiled.

"Okay." With that, the tiger left but she was still at a loss for words. Po had a love interest? But who? There was the protective side of her wondering if this person could be trusted, but there was also something else about it that left her... worried. A worry that was felt in the strangest way. She shook her head. That feeling would have to be figured out later. Right now, she had to talk with her teammates.

"So she came to you today," Leah said to her husband after a long day's work. "That's interesting."

"It was," Lion sighed, rubbing his hands. His arthersis was starting to act up more and more. Climate changes would cause that. "She also mentioned something about you, Leah."

"Really?"

"About Po?" Leah eyes widened, but she smiled at her husband.

"You know that I can't tell you anything about that. He came to me about a matter dealing with his love life," Leah replied, almost cheekily. Lion gazed at his wife with one raised eyebrow until waving the issue away. "I'm not surprised that Tigress would take notice of that."

"How come?" Lion asked. Leah only rolled her eyes.

"For a person that is good with listening, you have very terrible social cue recognition," Leah chided. Lion huffed a bit at the comment.

"I just never thought she would _act_ on those things." Lion replied.

"Only time will tell," Leah smiled. "However, you owe me something," She smirked, walking slowly over to him.

* * *

The panda shifted his eyes back and forth between his teammates. They all looked suspiciously at each other. Tigress, who seemed to only have a small smile on her face, seemed to be the most unreadable person in the room. "I fold." Po sighed, throwing his cards in.

"Same," The others said.

"I don't know why you guys keep folding," Tigress innocently said, showing her cards.

"Aw come on!" Mantis shouted, "I had two aces!"

"This is why I don't play cards with you," Po grumbled at Tigress's small charming smirk. Shifu looked into the kitchen before quietly walking out again. He traveled to the start of the Jade Palace steps where Lion was just coming up.

"Ah, Master Shifu," Lion said, bowing out of respect.

"Successful day, I presume."

"Yes, very much so," Lion said with a wide smile on his face. The lion had been living in the village for a while and seemed to get more and more excited and eager for something that he hadn't told anyone yet. Shifu simply smirked.

"I do thank you for coming, Dr. Lion. Or should I call you Ali?" Shifu asked, surprising the lion.

"How did you-"

"I was the who convinced Mr. Ahmed to bring you over here. Your stay here is no mistake, Ali," Shifu smiled. Lion's eyes stayed widened as he rested his back on the icy pillar of the Hall of Heroes.

"Wow, but... why?"

"Because I saw through Ahmed's stories and revelations of my own that you would be a grand fit for this place and I'm glad that I was right," Shifu smiled. Lion smiled widely.

"Thank you, Master Shifu," Lion said bowing.

"And I'm sure that Leah's baby will be well accepted here," Shifu said. The lion's eyes jumped out as he straightened up.

"How did you-" Shifu softly chuckled.

"I am in many ways a father, Dr. Lion. I know the signs of a newborn father," Shifu smiled as he walked away, leaving the lion in shock... and deep admiration.

* * *

Po was meditating in Tigress's secret hiding spot as the sun was setting. "You're making a habit out of this," Tigress lightly joked. Po smiled as she sat down next to him.

"It actually helps a lot with calming me down," Po explained. They shared a moment of silence before Po sighed. "But I'll give you your spot back if that's what you want."

"Wait," Tigress said, stopping the panda in his tracks. "This spot is more than big enough for both of us. Please stay," Tigress offered with a smile.

"Okay," Po smiled, trying to hide his excitement. Tigress's smile grew wider seeing the panda start to sit by her. "Hey, I heard that Leah is pregnant. Isn't that awesome!"

"I guess I should have seen it coming," Tigress said humorously. "She does have a secret mischief to her. It was just a matter of time," Tigress replied.

"How does mischief equal baby?" Po asked bluntly. Tigress smiled a bit wider.

"You forget, she is a feline."

"Ah, that actually makes more sense now."

"Oh?"

"Cats have always had a thing for me," Po blushingly chuckled, "So I guess I should have seen it coming."

"Oh!" Tigress said sincerely surprised. She looked around for a bit before asking. "Is there... any feline that has... stuck out to you?" Po was silent for a while before he finally sighed, his shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, one. Kind of had a crush on her for the longest now," Po confessed. Tigress's eyes widened.

"Oh, is she the one that you were talking to Leah about?" Po nodded. Tigress inhaled and breathed out slowly, yet shakily. "What is she like?"

"She's... kind, very caring and considerate, though it's hard to figure her out sometimes. She's been there for my entire life, I think," Po chuckled. Tigress's ears drooped at that statement.

"What else?" She asked, now not expecting anything different.

"She's brave, awesome and amazing. And she really knows me more than anyone I know," Po explained.

"Oh, what's this person's name?" Tigress said, offering a small smile, though she was inwardly upset. Po sighed as he turned his head to face Tigress.

"It's... you, Tigress." The feline's eyes slowly widened. Her head replayed the words over and over, miscalculating or reading some kind of error.

"But... I've never known your entire life," Tigress pointed out.

"I said you've been there my entire life. Whenever I was feeling down, I would look to you and see courage and bravery and I would try my best be like you. And you know me more than anyone. Even Lion," Po smiled. Tigress's shock was plastered on her face for a solid minute. "I guess I ruined-"

"No, no you didn't. I just... I didn't think you would actually like someone like me in that way. Especially since I've treated you so badly before." Tigress sighed.

"Tigress, if it weren't for that rough treatment, I wouldn't have come to my senses. I would still be living in that fantasy world where you and were the best of friends from the very beginning. It was a wake-up call. Actually, you've always been my kind of alarm bell for me when it comes to tough situations. Tigress, without you, I wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior."

"Hehe, I guess that Lion was right," Tigress chuckled, a bit shakily. Po seemed to notice that as he gently took her hand.

"You're shaking."

"I... I just never thought you would like someone like me that way," Tigress said nervously. "But... I'm glad."

"Now I have a question for you. Do you-"

"Yes," Tigress immediately said with a smirk.

"You didn't even hear what I said yet!"

"Yes, I have feelings for you. What else needs to be said?" Tigress snickered.

"But-"

"Just kiss me, Po." Tigress smirked. Po didn't need to be told twice as they kissed each other in the sunset.

**The End**

**Sorry for the shortness. I saw that this story wasn't really that well received. But I will say that this is a good reference point for people trying to understand the Furious Five and Po a bit better. So use it for that if you like. I will try to make a more riveting story in the future. **


End file.
